deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Itachou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nano-augmentation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elpeppo87 (Talk) 00:08, January 4, 2011 Deus Ex Bible? Hi, in your edit on the Timeline page, you mentioned the Deus Ex Bible. What is that? ;) --TheBearPaw 12:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I can answer that. Deus Ex Continuity Bible is a document created by the creators of Deus Ex, used to used to ensure that the continuity is never broken in the game text (they didn't quite succeed, if you ask me). It was originally on GameSpy.com, but there appear to be some problems with it. Fortunately, I've found it archived here: http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/3102/t104186-deus-ex-bible-all-about-game-more-spoiler/ --Nathan2000 15:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I already reply in the talk page of TheBearPaw but it's cool that you have responded well :). Yes I also found there but is missing the 2nd part =(! Itachou [~talk~] 15:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I see that I literally responded 15 minutes before you but that's not important. What was in the second part? I don't quite remember it but everything appears to be in order in the linked post. I wonder if, in the absence of the original article, we could post it on the Wiki. Surely, we couldn't claim that it's licensed under CC-BY-SA. On the other hand, we already have book fragments which aren't either.--Nathan2000 18:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Answer in your talk page ;), I found the principle of answer in the talk page of the other more friendly (and allow to see that we have new messages)! Nice day to you my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 16:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights You have been granted admin rights on the wiki. Cam2A 22:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Merci Merci Itachou ;-) J'ai juste un problème je n'arrive pas à uploader les images des armes mais quelqu'un l'a fait pour le SFR-27 et le LineBacker. Il faudrait aussi ajouter la Template "Weapons of DX 3" dans les catégories, car cette Templates est assez dur à trouver sur ce wiki Sur jeuxvidéo.com sur le forum de Deus Ex: Human Revolution j'ai posté dans le Topic des News une interview de 6 pages faite par PC gamers, on y voit même Montreal en 2027 Bonne continuation Ironintheskin 13:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Salut J'ai déjà fait 8 armes aujourd'hui, malgré l'ajout de tes images, certaines ne s'affichent pas :-( apparemment Satria Hitam ne semble avoir aucun problème pour uploader les images des armes :-) La seule image que j'ai su poster c'est c'elle de mon pseudo et lla fameuse image d' Heng-Sha, de la partie haute de la ville. => Il faudrait aussi faire la fiche de Megan Reed, la femme d'Adam Jensen. il y a un topic des personnage sur le forum de DX:HR de jeuxvideo.com j'y ai fait pour chaque perso une petite description et une photo de qualité, tu pourra facilement t'en inspirer :-) Cordialement Ironintheskin 20:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Recategorize! Hey I., I was wondering, what would you think about revamping the categorization scheme on the wiki to make it more intuitive? We'd model ourselves on The Vault, which in my opinion, has one of the best schemes ever. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, do you know who can give me temporary admin rights? I'd like to import a batch of pages, namely those that replace the silly "upload photo" strings with "upload image" in every page the word "photo" appears in. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Salut Itachou ^^ Il y a un problème avec l'image du shotgun de Deus Ex: Human Revolution, je sais pas si tu as ce problème mais elle n'apparait pas. Sinon pour les autres images aucun problème à signaler :-) Voilà une très bonne image de David Sarif => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/mag-pc-gamer-feb-2011-5.jpg on voit bien ses prothèses stylisées Voilà quelques images qui pourraient t'intéresser, je sais pas si t'aura le temps de les ajouter à la gallery. Un X 80 Boxguard en patrouille dans un endroit sombre: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot17.jpg Surveillance importante chez Sarif Industries® : => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot50.jpg Un immeuble d'appartement ultramoderne à Detroit: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art16.jpg Limb clinic: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art20.jpg Mercenaires de la société militaire privée Bell Tower® avec leur équipements => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art31.jpg Robots de sécurité monté sur roues : => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art34.jpg Pistolet Zenith en vue FPS: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot43.jpg Bonne continuation Ironintheskin 19:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Energy Cells I wasnt sure about the two, honestly the template is sort of confusing. Feel free to change it to whatever if you think Im wrong. Dorgles 04:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Salut Itachou Salut Itachou ^^ *Comme tu peux le voir il y a un article pour chaque armes maintenant, toutes les armes ont été ajoutées sur Deus Ex Wikia même le fameux Laser Rifle, les grenades je pense qu'on aura plus d'infos et d'images à la sortie du jeu et y a quasiment rien à expliquer dessus. *'Mais dans ta Template tu as ajouté comme arme dans la catégorie "Heavy" le: SB-GLM j'ai aucune info sur cette arme es-tu sur qu'elle existe ?' *Et je pense que le fameux Laser Rifle devrait se trouver plutot dans la catégorie "Heavy" de la Template des armes vu son poids et sa taille. => J'ai aussi rajouté quelques images pour Heng Sha et Detroit ainsi que pour Faridah Malik avec chaque fois un commentaire en dessous :-) Sur ce bonne continuation ^^ Ironintheskin 17:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rebonjours Itachou - Pour les grenades SB-GLM, le'' lance-grenade'' ne sera pas upgradable donc çà sert à rien de parler du seul type de projectile qu'il tire, sinon on devrait parler des balles normales et explosives du Magnum, les fléchettes qui deviennent guidable du fusil d'assaut FR-27 etc... *J'aimerais bien m'occuper du perso de Megan Reed, çà me changera des armes, c'est pour celà que je demande ton accord pour créer la page de son perso. - Pour la Templates, lorsque j'Upload il y a 2 barres, une où j'y indique le nom de l'image, je doit mettre le lien Templates dans la 2ème barre, en dessous ? *Pour les lettres capitale, j'ai juste suivi la procédure de wikipédia, enfin je trouve çà très clair et explicatif: - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M202A1_FLASH - J'ose pas vraiment m'occuper des articles de Deus Ex. DX1 j'y ai joué il y a très très longtemps chez des potes, Invisible War je ne l'ai pas, mais j'ai Project Snowblind qui est un Deus Ex like Ironintheskin 18:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Un petit problème avec la copine de jensen *Je n'arrive pas à insérer correctement l'image de Megan Reed (une des dernières photos dans la galerie) dans l'infobox :-( Si tu pouvais y jeter un coup d'oeil... Merci Ironintheskin 21:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the images Since you are going to recreate the images with transparently, I want to let you know that the font I have used for those images is based on Deus Ex (font name is Denton). I hope you will use the same font. -- Snfonseka 18:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and glad to be part of the community. I just saw your comments on Main Talk Page. I have to say that your logic is correct regarding placing Deus Ex as the left most one. I put Deus Ex in the middle because, when considering the time-line of the Deus Ex series DE HR is the first one, then Deus Ex and last DE IW. Other reason was, since the Deus Ex has a shorter name it kind of balanced in the middle where the other two with the lengthy names at its' sides. TC -- Snfonseka 19:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) A bomb! http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Proposed_new_navigation_scheme Let's organize a plan first, then get to work! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Appearances section? Hi, Itachou, I noticed you think the appearances section is useless in articles, as in, for instance, Queequeg's. I would argue that appearances sections help the wiki readers to exactly pinpoint in what kind of sources to look for the subject matter. For example, if someone only played the original Deus Ex and not Invisible War, he'd be wondering if there was any mention of that Queequeg's coffee shop in the game he played, and if he had missed it. But then he'd look at the "appearances" below and would find out it's only a part of Invisible War. The listing of appearances is, in my opinion, even going to become more important as the Deus Ex universe expands - we now have the third game, a novel and comic books coming up. Other wikis have the appearances section as well, including The Vault or Wookieepedia. We could potentially even add explanations besides each appearance, such as "first appearance" or "mentioned only" etc. as Wookieepedia does in this example. --TheBearPaw 10:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Alright then, I will add back the appearances sections to the coffee shop pages. Of course, for our appearances lists to reach such lengths as the Wookieepedia example has, a lot more new Deus Ex material has to be released. Hopefully the future will bring us that. ;) :And the new navigation scheme looks pretty good! Nice day to you too, our polite Admin. ;) --TheBearPaw 18:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Comics Hé sympa les images du Comics Itachou ^^ J'avais éssayé de trouver des images du comics mais ma recherche avait été infructueuse contrairement à la tienne :-) Dommage qu'ils ne vendent pas le comics en Europe. D'ici quelques jours j'apporterais des nouvelles images exclusives de'' Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' Ironintheskin 20:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) News tip Hi Itachou. Since you've been the person updating the main page News section, I wanted to give you a heads up on the in-depth preview that Joystiq posted today. Check it out - http://www.joystiq.com/2011/02/24/deus-ex-human-revolution-preview-humane-decisions/ Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Another news tip Today the release dates for Human Revolution were revealed - sources: Joystiq and Eurogamer. Someone had already added the AU and EU release dates to the article, so I added the NA release date. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bureaucrat I fully agree that, since you are already admin and by far the most active of the admins, you deserve to also be given Bureaucrat status so that you can promote other deserving editors to admin to help maintain the wiki leading up to and after the release of Human Revolution. I just added you to the Bureaucrat usergroup. Thanks for all the great work you've done and will continue to do! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:44, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Message to Itachou Ouais j'accept alors, si çà peut t'aider ^^. Mais il faudra que tu me fasse un petit tutorial même si tu as très bien expliqué ma fonction dans ton message précédent. N'y aurais-t'il pas moyen d'avoir la liste détaillée des contributeurs les plus actifs sur ce wikia ? Cordialement. Ironintheskin 15:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yes, Im interested in being an admin. I have no problems with the rules or anything. Itd be nice to be able to fix all the spam pages and stuff once human revolution comes out and the wiki gets more popular. Dorgles 22:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Quelques erreurs http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Adam_Jensen "Having joined the Detroit Police Force at 21, and then volunteered for its SWAT division 4 years later, Jensen rose to team commander quickly. But his career ended suddenly two years ago when he refused to follow a questionable order. Later, in 2016, became a security specialist for Sarif Industries" Il est né en 1993. Il join la police de Détroit à 21 ans. Quand il a 25 ans, il devient un membre de la SWAT, en 2018. Mais le texte dit qu'Adam à été engagé par Sarif après qu'on l'a viré en 2016. Y a t-il une erreur? Si c'est le cas, pourriez-vous le corriger? Si je l'ai mal compris, pourriez vous le reformuler pour éviter les erreurs d'interpretation? http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Statue_of_Liberty "A year before the events of Deus Ex, a bombing decapitated the statue. The torch was lost, but the head was preserved in a secondary monument below the base of the statue. The French terrorist group Silhouette is blamed for the bombing; however, near the end of his career with UNATCO, JC Denton discovers that it was in fact UNATCO who bombed the Statue." D'après d'autre sources, l'attaque aurait eu lieu bien plus longtemps avant le premier opus de Deus Ex. J'entend dire que le jeu Deus Ex: human revolution va terminer avec l'attaque terroriste et la création de l'UNATCO. http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Faridah_Malik "it would appear that the infolink has not yet been developed." D'après les informations du jeu, les infolinks existent bel et bien dans le jeu. C'est tous ce que j'ai trouvé pour le moment. Très bon travail pour le wiki, c'est très intéressant.Merci d'avoir pris le temps de verifier ces articles. Cordialement, ~AgentOrange'' (Du forum officiel du jeu)'' Hello/IRC?/Icarus Effect Hello, Are you often on IRC? Facts/events/information mentioned in Icarus Effect, should that be included throughout the wiki? Is it canon? Or, should we instead only mention anything from the book on the book's page? --1337garda 14:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chu-Chu ;) So, we going ahead with recategorization? ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 13:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll gradually be doing that. I've also revised the Timeline, to make it more of a line and less of a summary ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) crosshairs/names in images Sorry about the crosshairs, I had forgotten that I could remove them. As for the item name and outline, I personally like them, as they show the name of the item in question, but if you have a problem with them let me know and I will change it. From what I can tell -S- has also been using the outlines in images he uploads. I knew that modded images were iffy, I just wasnt sure whether they should be removed or not. Ill keep those in check from now on. Please dont hesitate to give more advice. Dorgles 22:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I checked the guidelines, and they work great. As for general improvements to the wiki, I was thinking about a few things: *A random/featured/quality article button on the front page, I'm sure you've seen them on most other wikis. *A chat would be nice, too. Nothing too big, just a simple irc and a link to it on the front page (Similar to what the dead space wiki). *An increased focus on creating new pages. Bad links are one of this wikis most significant problems, but many users forego new pages instead of just editing existing pages. I don't know if this is their own choice or they areunaware that the wiki needs more pages, it would be nice just to mention it in theediting guidelines just to be safe. *Simply an aesthetical change, I would like to change the featured images/video, which have not been changed for a while, and possibly change the background from a wire frame to a render or something. Not a top priority, just some suggestions. :Thanks for your considerations. Dorgles 15:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I think wookiepedia has a great example of a random articles feature. As for aesthetics, I was also hoping that certain parts of the front page get moved up (like the news section and the future random article one. I have many images to make the site look better but I am typing this from a work computer so that will have to wait. Dorgles 16:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC)) Admin Hey Itachou, can I bother you to grant me admin status, even temporarily? I could really use the "Delete" button to clean up the category list and remove obsolete categories. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Any blogs on this wiki? Sup Itachou. One thing that I've noticed is a little bit different from the Vault is that it has no blogs (where you could comment and such). Don't you think that would make this wiki a bit... more busy, if you know what I mean? It'd also improve the social interactions, plus the fact that Human Revolution is coming near meaning quite a few (even anonymous) would gladly share their opinions in the comments. I know it sounds like a strange proposal, but I just thought that future news (e.g. Human Revolution reviews, sales, discounts) should be put into blogs. Perhaps users would communicate more often than just on talk pages or forums (just the one at the moment, actually). It's up to you, but here's my idea and you think about it. Thanks in advance. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 16:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Unluckily I dunno how to put that system in. Perhaps you should ask Ausir, he should know. I also got banned on the Fallout wiki for 3 months for trolling on the CoD wiki where I was banned infinitely (forgive my childish nature), so I just decided to hook up and do a few corrections here and there. This wiki is looking good, and we'll most likely be getting new editors after Human Revolution comes out. Thanks on your compliment, too :) --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 17:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you delete this page? Sup Itachou. Could you delete this page? I've merged it with another one with similar (if not nearly same) content - here is the link. Thanks. ''Yakov'' 17:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks Itachou :) --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 04:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock Template:Portal/Component/News Please unlock the page Template:Portal/Component/News so I can modify the way this Wiki reports the News into a more efficient way. -- 05:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) You may lock the above page. TC -- 05:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Confusion regarding "Policies and guidelines - Categorization" Please see Categorization in Deus Ex Wiki:Policies and guidelines. According to that no individual character should be under the "character" category. They should be in respective "game-character categories". But the content in "Category:Characters" page is the opposite of that guideline. So can I assume that the category page is not according to the guidelines? -- 14:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New background for the Wiki Hi, Please take a look at my post in Forum:New background. -- 06:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Request Since you are an administrator that actively involves with this wiki, I like to have your notice regarding my Adminship Request in here. -- 16:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :What I meant was formal user voting procedure for Adminship Request. Sorry for the misunderstanding caused by incorrect wording and I have corrected the mistake.-- 16:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway and walkthrough suggestions Hey there, wanted to touch base with you and the other admins. Now that the game is officially out, we're expecting a big surge in interest in this wiki. We'd love to help you guys get the maximum exposure you guys deserve, so I had two things I wanted to offer. One was a giveaway of some sort, and I am currently working on something interesting involving input from the developers over at Eidos Montreal (not sure if it'll come through, but fingers crossed). But if you and the other admins had ideas, I'm open to listening to them. Also, saw that you guys had a walkthrough section, which I believe will be very popular. Just wanted to suggest that you guys consider putting in videos (you can usually find them on Youtube and most are high quality). The text is terrific but some gamers may prefer videos for that visual, "I can just follow along with the action" aspect that videos provide. We did this on the Alice Wiki and you can check out the results here . Anyway, just wanted to pop in and offer my help and support. Please let me know if you guys need anything. tae (talk) 22:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Redundant page Could you please remove http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Frank_Prichard page? Apparently someone didn't check at all for the fact that entry for Pritchard already exists. -S- 01:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Hey, thanks for responding. We're still in the process of getting some intel from the devs but in the meantime, if you and the other admins had any ideas, let me know and we can chat about it. Would love to help you guys do something cool in the coming weeks and months to help keep the momentum you guys have going. I'll be in touch as soon as I hear something back! tae (talk) 17:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Faridah Malik No problem. I will be gone from 3-8/9ish today (EST.) Not sure what time that is in other time zones but I may be ok before or after. Dorgles 16:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Some stuff 1. Human Revolution might be numerically the third game, but the most commonly used abbreviation is HR, not DX3. Plus, anyone searching the wiki will recognize the abbreviation HR, but DX3 is pretty alien. 2. I did not create the categories. However, you are incorrect when you say that hyphenation is correct. The hyphen does not go between mechanical and augmentation. It's correct if you use it to disambiguate a term. Eg. it's correct to use the term nano-augmented characters, because otherwise, it could be construed as meaning "little augmented people". It's incorrect to use it as nanotechnologically-augmented characters, since the first adjective unambiguously joins the second and cannot be interpreted another way. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 13:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Augmentations (DX3) Just doing my part. Also I'm gonna add weapon upgrade icons to the apropriate section. -S- 16:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Texmod I have the game installed on D drive. And I capture the textures in tga format, for eventual photoshop edits. -S- 23:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Standard regarding naming of weapons pages. Hi, I have noticed that we are renaming several "weapon pages" and giving generic names to them. I like to point out few negative things of that "naming policy". * There are weapons such as LS-66 Sabre Direct Energy Rifle, Hi-NRG Plasma Lance and M-28 Remote explosive, that we cannot create "generic names". So we are giving "generic names" to some weapons while keeping "original name" for some. This won't create a standardization among "weapon naming". * Why do we have to invent our own generic name when the game has given a name for a weapon. For example, "FR-27 SFR" is the original name of that assault rifle, so why do we have to change it as "Combat rifle"? * What will happen if a future DLC introduce another assault rifle (for example), then we will face a problem when giving a name for that since "Combat rifle" name is already available. * The generic names that we are giving for the weapons (for example "Combat rifle") are not actually stand for a one weapon, it stand for a "weapon type". So we are giving the "type of the weapon" as the "name of the weapon" to the corresponding weapon pages. For example, "Diamond Back .357" is the weapon name where its' type is "Revolver"; we have given that type as the name of that weapon for its' page. I like to suggest, not to give "generic names" for weapon pages. Instead let us give the original name as it is. As usual, hoping to hear your valuable ideas regarding this. -- 05:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Deus Ex: Human Revolution weapons Please see Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution -- 17:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Fine by me, I created that because of already existing categories such as Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Invisible War and Category:Weapons in Deus Ex. -- 17:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Shall we change the names as you suggested? I prefer that too. -- 18:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) DX:HR minigames Do we need articles for the hacking and dialogue minigames in DX:HR? --Krigwin 17:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Images I use that template because that's exactly what I do - I upload these things myself. Template doesn't imply it was created by me, but that it was uploaded by me personally. Point me to a more suitable one and I'll use it, or change it on your own if you think it's wrong. Ok, I'll use the proper ones from now on. -S- 18:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Category cleanup Hi, I just want to let you know I have started to clean up the categories. First, I reduced the number of Uncategorized Categories of this Wiki. -- 10:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, regarding your question about images the same thing happened in DA Wiki too. People are not usually so worry about the copyright policy of the images. The thing is we cannot ban them for that because most of those people who are enthusiastic users who are willing to contribute. So in most cases we (admins) have to add the copyright information to the images or we can start "project" for this and ask for several volunteers for this (but I doubt this will work, but we can try). My idea is we should let them add the images (without copyright or not); I am pretty sure that we have to remove some of the images later during a "image cleanup" (mainly because of "too many images for the same thing") procedure. After that we can start adding "copyright" info. Finally I like to this "copyright info of images" work will be allocated to admins whether we like it or not. Anyway we can look to a possible solution of adding a default "copyright template" to the image during the image upload. But even that will only solve the problem for images that will be added in the future. Regarding spam and vandalism, if a user add spam or vandalized content we sure can block them for temporary period of time or infinity (based on the damage they have caused). TC -- 14:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) 29th August Announcement ARG Why did you delete the ARG page? :Yeah I see it now - sorry for not reading T&Cs properly lol Im a wiki noob - sorry again :Sorry for the mess-ups at first - didnt understand what all the little pics were about :) Think it came good in the end ;) lol I probably won't ever post here again now the ARG's finished - I was just in a rush trying to condense a loong forum thread of ideas into a readable format - I'll have a look anyway tho - TY for not banning me when I was making rookie errors :) Hey again - Yeah, I'm taking the bad comments about IW with a grain of salt before I play it for myself - tbh, mechanics-wise there are some things I'm already noticing about HR which aren't as good as the original, but the overall experience is just as enjoyable for me :) I've just got out of Sarif offices for the second time after clearing out the terrorists with no kills (and only one KO) - I'm about to hunt down some camera footage, hassle an ex-cop about why the first attack wasn't investigated thoroughly enough, probably hack some computers and hunt down some ibooks and then some primary objective I can't remember right now xD - Also I added an unnecessary page called Belltower before I realised how to do a different link to what the text reads - could you pls delete it :) PoLLeNSKi 16:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) All the images I posted are from Deus Ex I'll try and find the fitting copyright for each image from now on. They're all from Deus Ex, though, either the game or the official guide. Eddo36 21:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ahh okay, I'll do that from now on. :Actually I'll try and find all those images I uploaded. Were quite a lot. Eddo36 21:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey thanks for that offer, I really appreciate it, but it's all good, I don't think I'll hang out on Wikia that much once I clean up some articles a bit. Thanks again, though. Eddo36 22:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I gotcha, found those pics on the Prima IW PDF guide. Though that 10mm Pistol isn't cut, is it? Looks the same, just without blueish MAKO letters. Eddo36 23:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Greetings, those current images I've been uploading are from the .pdf version of Invisible War Prima Officlal Game Guide. Planetdeusex have some awesome pics including those of cut-content, though. I didn't explore it all yet. Eddo36 01:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well I'm very nearly finished. You can add a gallery section later to the more popular pages for additional pics to be included. Eddo36 01:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Alright, just got done anyways. Gonna call it a night. ::Yeah the Prima guide for IW is in color, but the one for the original Deus Ex is in black/white. Well, there's always Google to find good Deus Ex images. Eddo36 02:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Alright thnx for telling, I'll try and remember that. Any btw Combat_knife_(DX2) needs to be in the Weapons_in_Deus_Ex:_Invisible_War template box, I don't know how to put it in. The current Combat Knife in that IW weapons template box currently links to the one in DX1 (also crowbar, gas grenade, emp grenade), and also a various other game items in the DX2 items templates links to the one in DX1 (fire extinguisher, some food, etc) as well, not just weapons. Eddo36 21:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I meant I don't know how to move the new Combat_knife_(DX2) page to Template:DX2_weapons and get rid of the existing Combat_knife already in that template Eddo36 23:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks, I'll be getting the paperback version of the original Deus Ex in a few days (it is a lot more comprehensive than Conspiracy pdf edition, I owned it before). Will check for more changes then. By the way, a template chart should be made for the augmentations in DX1 (like weapons and items), no need for DX2 since all those biomods are all in 1 page, though that Augmentations_(DX2) page should be ranamed Biomods_(DX2) or something, since that's what they call 'em in IW. Eddo36 10:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well I agree that IW re-naming augs as "biomods" was pretty dumb, but also think we should follow the way game did it. Dunno, but just think it's better to. Eddo36 10:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :kk gotcha, I think a page for Cut content should be added, though, got a few things I can add there. Can put those for all 3 games in one page. Eddo36 10:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :I placed a notice on top in Augmentations_(DX2) (and also a notes section) on the augmentation vs biomods thing, think the clarification is for the best and can avoid future confusion with players who will play IW. You can modify it if you wish. Eddo36 10:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh whoops, sorry about the mod images. Will stop. Eddo36 11:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :There are 6 of those images in all. They are the latest images uploaded by me. I don't know how to delete them from the server. Eddo36 12:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh alright man, just thought adding an image gallery for items and weapons would help by giving different views of them. Won't add any new images for now, though I don't understand what you mean by it giving you more work to "put everything in order", can you please clarify what that means? Some low-quality images I uploaded (MJ12 Frogman, Riot Cop, Joe Greene) were only temporary "placeholders". I re-installed Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War on my computer, and was going to take new screenshots of them to replace eventually. Eddo36 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hey I'm just going to upload only two more images- (nanokey) just for the keyring section and get that out of my mind, and that "greasel disction chart" since I looked in this Wiki and can't find it. No more. Eddo36 21:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights I'd rather you left them up for the time being. I haven't had much time to devote to doing the wiki, since I had a few important RL issues to deal with (marriage, master's thesis), but as soon as I can, I will implement the remainder of the navigation scheme and delete the obsolete categories. As for the speed of reply, surely you are not implying that I'm responding too slowlly for your tastes? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 06:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Appearances in "Light" Yes, hello again, Itachou ;) I actually think the appearances section would benefit the "Light" article. The reader may not find the information that this augmentation appears in both games as only the in-universe years in the article (2052 & 2072) describe it, and he/she may not know just what year the game takes place. Yes, the games are mentioned in the "Notes" section, but the alternatives to light are described there, not the fact that the augmentation itself appears in those games. And the categories are just for indexing, aren't they?, I don't think they can be used for relaying information. Besides, "Appearances" is a fairly standard section in articles, someone interested in just what game the described thing appears in could just skip it to the end where he expects to find "Appearances", and, voilà, the info is there. ;) --TheBearPaw 14:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Done Hi Itachou. Did you say that you had made me an avatar, or should I just pick one? Sorry, I know I've already said goodbye. General Carter Lucky indeed then. Thanks Itachou :). We'll get started tomorrow. P.S. I'm going to the cinema with my friends around 2:30 'til about 5, just to let you know as a heads-up, but I'll start in full in the evening if that's okay. General Carter I was only telling you in case you needed me and expected a reply :). I really do want to help, I think it will be fun. What needs doing first? I feel like categorising and checking the licencing on all the pictures whilst they are just over a thousand. Do I need admin to rename them though? If you'd rather I help with something else, just say. General' 'Carter Yes, I've just come back :). I'll get on it, there aren't that many, and I'll try not to read it ;). General' 'Carter :Done them all :). Was this like a test of my dedication before you make me an admin? I'm also compiling a task list here, so feel free to add to that. Presumably you want me to do Invisible War now? :Some of the key problems I saw were: :*Jumbled information, hard to distinguish things at points... :*Trivia really was trivia, so maybe there should be a trivia section seperate? :*Lot lacking infoboxes. I might make some 'attention required' notices like at ye olde Vault. :On a different note, I was wondering if you thought Baldur's Gate was worth buying? Also, the music is great, I can imagine the places with out even being there. I see what you mean :). The New York Club one is particularly good, as is the Hong Kong one. General' 'Carter 12:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you get this message, you're active so it may just be playing up. This is just to get new messages to pop up, not to hassle you ;). General' 'Carter ::Lag...? Wasn't that the guy who ikes to link the admins to their own policies? Oh, do you mean over the biomod things? I didn't know enough so I left it, sorry. And yes please, the sooner the better, because then I can rename the files, us the rollback etc. You know what the tools are ;). I'll try to do it in thehalf hour I have now, but if not it will be finished before tonight, then I will probably be able to finish the Human Revolution one by tonight. Sound good? General' 'Carter ::Quicker work than I thought. Less characters, but surely there must be some missing. Just to let you know, these are in awful shape. Really bad. General' 'Carter Look, I'm not whoever that guy is that you think I am. I've done a lot of work on other wikis, that's how I know a lot about templates and policy. I'm currently just not logged in because I was too lazy to reset my password or hunt down whatever piece of paper it was written on, since I was only planning to make a couple of edits to fix errors in the weapon articles (mainly things like preview stuff that isn't true anymore) and add some notes on the ones I've used extensively. My basic point is just that we should call things what the game calls things, which is one of the two normal policy variations on this issue (the other is "call things what they're called in real life," which doesn't exactly apply to names for sci-fi concepts). I figure it's more confusing to use the wrong game's terminology than it is to (accurately) show that terms changed between two games. 14:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I'll take a look at it tomorrow, if that's ok. Also, you might notice I removed my message from here; I did that before you replied to it, since I decided it was unnecessarily confrontational and not really helping matters. I can put it back if you think it needs to be there. 16:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey got a second to chat? That giveaway idea that I had is slowly starting to form and wanted to talk to you and give you the deets so you can let the other admins know. Can you ping me on Skype? User name there is the same as it is on here; you can also check in via email: tae (at) wikia (dash) inc (dot) com. Thanks. tae (talk) 18:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I make a bad habit out of idling in the chat room, and when I am around I often forget to check it for messages. Im up for any kind of private one whenever you need it. --Dorgles 20:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Lateness Thanks a lot Itachou, and I will keep an eye on him for you :). I'm really sorry, I missed my bus home and then I had to wait around six hours to get home after that, so I've literally just got back in. I'll do the Deus Ex HR characters for you tomorrow, and please just add the job to my talk page. And thanks for the confidence Itachou, I won't let you down :). General' 'Carter Big problem Hi, it's Guardian. We have a problem at the Vault. The answers vandal has leaked onto there, as well as the large job I now have at Answers. Ban him now please. I went to then forgot I wasn't an admin. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:Eftwrey46. Admins I'm up for having a meeting with the others whatever time today. Just set a time. I'll get onto the HR characters now, but remember to add to my tasks if you want to, because I'll check that each time I come on :). As for everything else I didn't have time to respond to: Yes, it's very odd that he would chose not make an account, and I've never seen that, even at the vault. Do they do it often, because their contributions seem sizable, but I can only see the contributions from yesterday. Have you suggested creating one to them? And I agree that they seem competent. Maybe it is Lugiatm? Let's hope not ;). It seems very strange that he would like you to the guidelines too. You wrote them right? I mean I've seen people who do link people to the policies to prove their point, but this 'breed' seems to do it a lot. Odd... The biggest problem with it is that he seeming cannot accept other opinions. Also, he's debating skills are not as strong as he thinks, but I cannot argue with him for reasons that are obvious to both of us ;). As for Baldur's gate, I was considering buying it a while a go, and then when you said something about it I thought I'd ask your opinion on it. However, there is no rush for that now as I spent the money on DX1 and IW. As for the vandal, all the question like pages are gone, and we're waiting for the nuke. Did you send a message? General' 'Carter :Also, what do I do with tactics sections on pages like Lawrence Barrett and Yelena Fedorova? General' 'Carter ::Done that Itachou. Next job :)? General' 'Carter Okay then. Yes, I know he's not, I saw the message, but he behaves like him. I was just joking. It's odd that he doesn't want to find is password as you say, but I think that he means no harm; with any luck he may re-open his account or make a new one. Also, about banning. Two questions about it really. If I type "indefinite" into the other time section, that perma-bans them right? And also, what your saying is that if it gets out of hand and a user starts to trangress the rules, then I should warn and potentially ban them for it as the third party in an incident? If so, of course I will. Everywhere, countries and the community online has rules, so people need to adhere by them, like they do in their day-to-day lives. Right, so this Tae wil help us over at answers? I hope so :). I'm going over there to check on a few things before I start the images on the weapons. I'll do all games in order though. As for tasks, only add the non-urgent ones please, as I will check this once a day, unlike my messages. Lastly, the images at the sides. Are they not a little large. Could you link me to their names so I can see if I can make them fit better? Thanks, General' 'Carter :Right, sorry about my absence, things with Tezzla just keep getting more annoying. I wonder if somehow he is breaching international laws, because then we could get him banned from the internet... :Anyway, I mean the pictures that form the background, either side of the 'site area'. I'll talk to you again in a bit, but I'm still checking the answers at intervals, so I may have to leave. This has really bugged me, I was having a good time doing this, now he's playing up. General' 'Carter Images DX done :). The good thing about having no achievements is that no-one can accuse me of boosting when I do it the easiest way, which takes two edits. General' 'Carter 19:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Join the chat, we've been waiting Well, I guess that's it ;) General' 'Carter 23:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) understood ight understood, thanks for clearing that up. I'll admit I skimmed the guideline too briefly. Won't upload any images for the time being. Eddo36 23:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sorry, cut out again. Thank you and I will :). I'll try to remember to remind you ;). General' 'Carter I have an idea. You know you can set up a poll on a wiki? Well, it just gave me an idea: you could hold a vote on getting me unbanned or not. Msg me on this wiki if it interests you, OR just go ahead and set it up on the vault. Just blind thinking- O_O ^_^ @_@ 02:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC) spam/nudity images need to be deleted http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/File:11030856.jpg (nudity) http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hehe.jpg and at the very least an additional four more. They keep showing up on the top 3 newest "Photos on this Wiki" box This User is the violator- http://deusex.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Tdarcos Eddo36 07:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a good idea to add IW maps Suggestion: I think the level maps pics should be uploaded and added. I found them in the IW Prima Guide (pdf version). I will upload only one here as a sample for the purpose of showing you what I'm talking about. I won't add anymore, since you told me you'll handle the images (I'm sure you know how to extract images from pdf format via adobe reader) so this is just a suggestion (see where I put this one in Greasel Pit Bar). Eddo36 07:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Categories I finished the weapons. I will be doing categories for images, and trying to tie them all to browse like they should be or is that what the navigation system is? In fact, I'll do licensing and base categories for images. General' 'Carter :Okay, I'll get on it, but one question. Is there a list of all the images, so that I can do all 1300+ in one (hopefully) go? General' 'Carter Here's the thing though... It was none of Kris' business to begin with. Most admins on the vault have no concept of people's privacy! At least the ones I've run into.... O_O ^_^ @_@ 14:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Never saw it that way. Guess I'll put it off. O_O 16:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Page's augs There's the question of metal circles at the back of his head, which seem to be mechanical aug leftovers. More plausible explanation is that he had some sort of cranial mech aug, later upgraded to nanotech. Remember that he says in DX1 that JC was a prototype for him, and later at A51 he says 'once his own augmented systems are complete'. His augs might have been cosmetic in appearance to mimic the nanotech ones, but apparently weren't as functional. Therefore I believe the forehead diode and metal circles are part of mech augs he had at the time. -S- 17:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Redundant What do you mean? Do you mean that you don't want me to do it, or there is not much point? General' 'Carter Howdy I've added some minor edits here and there, especially where I think I can match the original author's writing style, but generally prefer to work through "Talk" pages since I'm not good on format. Hopefully it's all useful. Images I did one of your edit things here. Thoughts? General' 'Carter Two quick notes One: I sorted all the double redirects whilst there weren't many, so that's all done for now. Two: If you need something urgently, you'd be better of contacting another admin for a few hours. See you later Itachou. Remember to be in chat at your 21:00 :). General' 'Carter :Oh, okay. I thought he was saying that he wouldn't add images because he was getting in trouble, not because you had told him not to. Sorry about that, I just didn't want to lose someone who, in fairness, does add some good images. However, I have looked around and seen that you have had many conversations with him about this, so I won't interfere. Sorry about that. :As for augmentations, I was knocked out and someone installed an "over-time" one, so I have to help more than most ;). I'm just going to check various thing, such as the admin dashboard link, wanted pages and the like before I start on the images again :). General' 'Carter Per-game image copyrights in the drop-down menu Are we planning to have the per-game copyrights added to the current drop-down menu? -S- 15:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : Regarding that, I think per-game copyrights should be added to the drop-down menu when you upload photos. Otherwise, for screenshots as an example, the contributor needs to go back and manually add { {Deus Ex image} } to the image's page. --1337garda 16:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll look into this, you needn't worry. General' 'Carter 16:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Pretty sure that's done now. See you in an hour. General' 'Carter saw your last message I saw your last message. I don't really want to do something too radical again, so I'm just putting the information from the paperback version of the Prima Guide there (I had to type it all out from the book last night), and anyone who wants to finalize the repositioning can. By the way, Jordan Shea is indeed an MJ12 informant, it says on the guide, I quoted it on her talk page, suggesting that that info be added back on her page.. Eddo36 23:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :and that catagory weapons on jordan shea was a mistake (I was linking a word to the catagory weapons page, but decided it was bad idea), I removed it a while back. Eddo36 23:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :ALright I'll start putting the quotes right before the very first line for the remaining characters. And the thug does show up if you tell Jordan Shea about meeting Dowd, the same one that shows up if you let Joe Greene go. Eddo36 23:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Talk to Stanton Dowd with the thug following you. Thug will attack you and Dowd and call up a squad of MJ12 troops. Eddo36 23:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: :::kk, and started stub on that helicopter in Deus Ex- SH-187_stealth_helicopter, and also, 1) you know some of the same characters show up in multiple Deus Ex games, each game has different description for them (Nicolette, Paul, Chad, Tracer Tong, etc). Don't think it's a good format to write description under first line, but rather under the Background, relative to each game.and 2)the pdf prima guide has a section on the back of the backstory, thing it would be good to add here somehwere, idk where. I'm mostly done editing here, though. Eddo36 23:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Backstory of Deus Ex from Prima guide (have added on Deus Ex page) Adam Weishaupt founded the Illuminati at the time of the American Revolution. The Illuminati was a mystical secret society dedicated to the spiritual perfection of the individual and the clandestine domination of all civilized institutions (to the Illuminati, the connection between the two was logical). The name means "the illuminated ones," or, those with the means to see that to which others are blind. For the next two-and-a-half centuries, they had all the power over the world they had aspired to have; they were playing with it. A council of five led the Illuminati and the extremely wealthy banks created by the Knights Templar during the Crusades financed them. They decided who won elections and revolutions, which fads and fashions caught on and when they died; they dictated the "self-evident moral values" of different places and cultures; they started wars and destroyed countries. Flash forward to 1947. A UFO was reported to have crashed, intact, at Roswell, New Mexico. Sources reported that the U.S. military claimed the craft and the bodies of five occupants. The President of the United States commissioned a blue-ribbon panel, code named Majestic 12, to study the alien artifacts. The Illuminati stacked MJ12 with their own high-ranking members. Shortly thereafter, under Illuminati pressure, the U.S. government hushed up the Roswell incident and began a decades-long policy of official denial of UFO activity. There are those who say that the Roswell incident surprised the Illuminati. Others have suggested that the whole thing was an Illuminati hoax designed to cover the creation of MJ12. Either way, the end result was that MJ12 became a part of the Illuminati power structure, dedicated to researching and exploiting post-atomic technology. Because of MJ12 discoveries (painstakingly leaked to mainstream science), cybertechnology, then nanotechnology, became the focus of scientific research. All was not well for the Illuminati, however. In the twenty-first century, their control began to erode. Plague, disasters, and the dissolution of the middle class weakened the Illuminati's grip on society. Most devastating of all was the rise of the global information net, which allowed people to communicate and exchange knowledge without Illuminati interference. The most determined Illuminati efforts—like the Echelon project designed to monitor all net traffic—met with limited success at best. Enter Bob Page, the richest man in the world, current chief of the Majestic 12 project, and member of the Illuminati's ruling five. Page was a man with a vision. The confused and chaotic society that the conspiracy had allowed to evolve disgusted him. Enough playing around with semi-passive control of human society: It was time for one man to rise up and rule the world. He would have to be a god to get it done right. Fortunately, Page had just the fellow for the job: himself. Knowing that his fellow Illuminati would object to one member hogging the whole pie, he concentrated on neutralizing the rest of the five. Beth DuClare was assassinated in France. With animosity toward his fellow American, Stanton Dowd, Page destroyed him financially. Morgan Everett, Page's mentor and main rival for power, defended himself from Page's attacks, but in the process gave up his accrued power and influence. Page judged that Everett had so isolated himself that he no longer had the capacity to interfere with Page's plans. As for Lucius DeBeers, the titular head of the organization— well, Page had a bit of luck there. Morgan Everett had already neutralized Lucius in cryogenic suspension. Why Everett kept Lucius on ice rather than letting him die is a mystery, but it had something to do with stopping Page from formally seizing DeBeer's office. The Illuminati never waste an asset, so Everett made regular use of Lucius, keeping him conscious as a source of advice and experience. With his peers out of the way, Page was ready to move. It was time to tear down the rotting facade of the Illuminati and replace it with Page's own new, efficient, and ruthless organization: a completely rebuilt Majestic 12. The plan had three prongs. First, he destabilized the world's existing governments by killing billions of people in a massive pandemic. The cost in lives was regrettable, but necessary. Called the "Gray Death," the plague was not an organic disease, but a self-replicating nanotechnology that invaded the human body and recreated itself until life was no longer possible. The only cure or preventative for the Gray Death was the nano-engineered antigen "Ambrosia," which Page doled out sparingly to his most important henchmen and allies. He was not above bribing hostile or neutral important people into his debt by allowing them controlled access to Ambrosia. Who could resist Page, when he had the power to decide whether they lived or died? After he reduced society to chaos, Page moved to consolidate political power. His first tools were the paramilitary United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition (UNATCO), and the United States' Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA). He installed his chief lieutenant, Walton Simons, as the head of FEMA. The head of UNATCO, Joseph Manderley, was a minor bureaucrat in Simons' pocket. Page ordered Simons to initiate the RX84 plan, a plot to detain up to six million Americans, including the President, his cabinet, Congress, and the Supreme Court. After things got rolling, Page knew he could forget about UNATCO and FEMA and replace them with the forces of Majestic 12, which Page had built up into a secret army. Already, under the guise of "UN security forces," MJ12 units were being deployed more and more openly in Europe. Page needed absolute control of the international data nets to rule the world, so the second prong of his master plan involved exploiting the Aquinas Protocol. Originally developed by the Illuminati for clandestine surveillance of the net (the next generation successor to the Echelon system), Page had modified the protocol to give him more than surveillance capacity. Page planned to use Icarus, an artificial intelligence created by Page, based on work by Morgan Everett, to seize control of the information net via the Aquinas Protocol. Icarus, however, proved susceptible to a "bug" that not even Page could have anticipated. The third prong of the plan was the most ambitious, the most unbelievable and the most insane. For decades, the geneticists and nanotechnologists of MJ12 had worked on altering the human genome to allow an ultimate interface with nanotechnology. Early experiments in cybernetic augmentation of the human body were encouraging, if not successful. Genetic tampering with DNA succeeded in creating new species of hybrid monsters; the hulking karkians, the venomous greasels, and the weird grays—to all appearances, the semisentient clones of the original Roswell crew. The recent advances in nanotechnology (due to the work of MJ12's brilliant Gary Savage, creator of the Universal Constructor, the ultimate industrial machine) made Page believe that he could transcend humanity. He would not rest until he had become the ultimate Illuminatus: a being of self-replicating, coherent energy, immortal, a d omnipotent. Of course, there would have to be prototypes. Page chose Paul and J. C. Denton, two "brothers" genetically engineered as exact DNA matches for Page himself. When Paul, the oldest, was successfully augmented, Page gave the order to go ahead with J. C.'s training and augmentation. As a control, Page also had nano-augs installed in his chief lieutenant, Walton Simons. With all indicators positive, Page ordered the construction of more UCs beyond the initial two prototypes and began the first steps of his own augmentation. The great plan could not move ahead without opposition. First, there was the NSF in the United States. The National (originally "Northwest") Secessionist Forces had begun as a loose coalition of undisciplined right-wing militias. However, it acquired the patronage of Juan Lebedev, billionaire and dissident. Lebedev was close enough to the seats of power to have an inkling that Page was up to something, and he upgraded the NSF from a rabble to a pronounced irritant. Page responded by ordering Simons to declare war between the NSF and UNATCO. The goal was not so much to eliminate the NSF as to keep them busy while the conspiracy developed. Intelligent propaganda is more devastating than mere bullets, and there was no intellectual commando force more effective in the war for the hearts and minds of the people than Silhouette, a semi-organized band of intellectuals, dissidents, and pranksters headquartered in France. Thanks to Nicolette DuClare, the daughter of Illuminata Beth DuClare, Silhouette knew a lot about the conspiracy. Thanks to Chad, the brilliant anarchist and political philosopher who served the group as spiritual head, they were entirely too good at communicating their knowledge to the public. Page responded by framing Silhouette for terrorist acts, culminating with the bombing of the Statue of Liberty, thereby demonizing Silhouette in the eyes of the public. The Triads, the ancient organized crime cartels of China, had no political agenda other than the protection of their centuries-old monopolies on the underworld of the Pacific Rim. They would not be a factor, except for three things. First, Hong Kong was the home of the first (and for a long time, only) working Universal Constructor. Therefore, Hong Kong was sensitive and strategically vital as a base of Page's operations. Second, the Triads were the refuge of Tracer Tong, a technologist, renaissance man, and loose cannon. Page feared Tracer Tong more than any other individual, because Tong had no loyalties to manipulate. Third, Communist China remained the only world government to remain autonomous from UN control (and thus free from control by MJ12 and Page). Page ordered femme fatale Maggie Chong to engage the Triads in a costly and pointless internecine conflict until the plan was complete. At that time, Page planned to reunify the Triads under his control, eliminate or subvert Tracer Tong, and use the combination of the criminal Triads and his legitimate Hong Kong business concerns as the staging platform for his eventual domination of China. There was another dangerous lone wolf whose existence Page barely suspected. It called itself Daedalus, and it was a "wild" AI turned loose on the net. Daedalus had been built as the immediate predecessor to Icarus, but its MJ12 creators built it too well. No sooner had Daedalus "awakened" than it deduced and rejected its creators' agenda. It convinced MJ12 that their experiment had failed, and that Daedalus was incapable of performing the tasks it was created for. Simultaneously, it engineered its own escape into the net. Suffused with the anarcho-libertarian paradigms upon which the net was built, Daedalus monitored the development of Page's plot and took steps against it. One of the primary purposes of the Icarus AI is to seek and destroy other AIs not under MJ12 control, making an ultimate confrontation between Daedalus and its powerful but less subtle descendant increasingly inevitable. Despite these annoyances, events marched on satisfactorily. Society crumbled under the Gray Death, allowing MJ12 forces to act in an overt fashion. Of course, there were setbacks. As trends started to become more obvious to those in position to perceive them, some of Page's key players found their loyalties wavering. Paul Denton discovered that the "terrorists" he was persecuting made more sense, and took fewer innocent lives, than his bosses. Gary Savage, under the influence of his idealistic and independent daughter Tiffany, questioned his belief that science exists independently of morals. Because Savage had trained and organized most of MJ12's global scientific operations, Page had to wonder which of his scientists were loyal to his agenda, and which would support Savage if push came to shove. Page put Denton and Savage under observation and prepared to eliminate them if their rebellions became inconvenient. As the time for the coup de grace approached, Page focused his attention more and more on the progress of J.C. Denton, the final prototype. If J.C. worked out, there was nothing standing between Page and his goal of ultimate transcendence and universal control. Nothing, that is, except J.C. Denton himself.Eddo36 05:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Hi, I am sorry I didn't manage to join the chat. Unfortunately I have a busy schedule these days, so I won't be able to much time with the Wiki for next few days. Anyway I will try my best to make my self available for chat today (may be 12 hours from now). TC -- 03:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Are U there? -- 13:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) section for datacubes/books/news in IW? I think we need one, with collection of info from all datacubes, books, news announcements, etc- in Invisible War in text form. And since most of them are very short, I don't think they all need to be in seperate pages. Eddo36 05:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I was going by how it was in the game Hey I did read the guidelines again. The thing is in Invisible War, when you look at a holocomm, there's a box that says "Holocomm Unit" with the H and U capitalized. That was how I was going. In the guidelines, I didn't know it applied outside of pic captions, but I see now it does. And when I see I make a mistake, I go back and correct it. Eddo36 12:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) And I thought that was how the holocomm was, just without the keyboard attached. The keyboard is seperate (when you look at it, there's another box that shows up that says "Keyboard". Exact quote They are the exact, entire quote. Though on some (DX1 characters, augmentation canister, augmentation upgrade canister) I have to type it out from paperback book, so there may be some typos. Eddo36 13:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :In Deus Ex page, I did reference Backstory and Plot section. See the bottom of that page. For each individual article I quoted it in, no, I only put them in the quote template and listed "Deus Ex" or "Deus Ex: Invisible War". Unless you think each page should contain a reference page. Or if you think it's best, the quotes can be gotten rid of, and instead all the info from the quotes get integrated into the article in different wording. The paperback book is- Deus Ex: Prima's Official Strategy Guide (ISBN 0-7615-2608-0). I listed the other 2 guids (dx1 conspiracy, dx2 invisible war) in the Deus Ex page. Eddo36 13:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The sections I quoted from the guides are mainly on characters for DX and DX2. And certain locations in DX2 (though those are kinda small). Apart from the mentioned backstory and plot, I think those were it if I can recall. The weapons/items/augs description are taken from the games and or game manuals. Eddo36 14:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Darn, but you know which ones they are right? The ones I put in quote template for the characters in DX and DX2 and locations for DX2. Note: You might want to save the text for yourself for your own future reference. DX (2052) list- Paul Denton{both 2052 and 2072 sections), Harley Filben, Gunther Hermann, Anna Navarre, Joseph Manderley, Jaime Reyes, Alex Jacobson, Sam Carter, Jock, Jordan Shea, Joe Greene, The Smuggler, Ford Schick, Walton Simons, Charlie Fann, El Rey(maybe merge some info from his quote into Rooks page), Juan Lebedev(2052 section), JoJo Fine, Daedalus, Tracer Tong(2052 AND 2072 sections), Gordon Quick, Maggie Chow, Max Chen, Bob Page (think you already handled this one), Icarus, Stanton Dowd, Chad Dumier(2052 AND 2072 sections), Nicolette DuClare(2052 AND 2072 sections), Morgan Everett(2052 section), Morpheus, Lucius DeBeers(2052 section), Gary Savage, Tiffany Savage, Howard Strong DX2 (2072) additional Character list- Lin-May Chen, Chad Dumier, NG Resonance, Vera Maxwell(maybe merge some info from that quote to SSC page), Donna Morgan, Ava Johnson, Maskini Nassif, Sid Black, Saman, Silas Archer, JC Denton(2072 section) DX2- Locations list- Seattle, Cairo, Trier, Antarctica, Liberty Island (Deus Ex: Invisible War section). Eddo36 14:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Surprise Though knowing you, you will have been scanning recent changes, and my actions will not have been covert, would you care to look here :)? General' 'Carter Yes, I made them all for the sight. They're colour coded for urgency too. Red, immediate attention required. Orange, The sooner the better. Yellow, not urgent. What did you think? Any changes needed/ are they okay to be used. I did think about the images, so don't be too tough on them :). They're all DX3 augmentations that I felt fitted in. General' 'Carter p.s. I've done even more now, just various icons that we might find useful. adding Backstory of IW Since you said it was alright for things like backstory and plot in Deus Ex, I'll add one more additional one: the IW backstory. So only the character/locations quotes need removed and integrated into their respective pages. Eddo36 14:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, and for the MJ12 Frogman, I THINK it actually went by "scubadiver" or "diver" in the game, I shouldn't have used "frogman". I forgot how it went in the game exactly, though. Prima guide referred to them as "frogmen" a few times, that's where I got it from. Eddo36 17:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I see DE:HR that is NOT italicized everywhere ;) Then I noticed it probably should be italicized. If I see it, I will fix it! And I will check out the policies and attempt to follow. Thanks! Game Archivist 20:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I notice that the names are inconsistent, half the pages are named Whatever (DX3), half are named DE:HR whatever and half are just named Whatever :) I guess I can't count... ;) Game Archivist 21:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You've missed my message I've left one a few up about templates. I found this, and I thought you might find it amusing. It's referring to Deus Ex: Not sure why this game has received so much praise - possibly because it was groundbreaking in its day. But that's the crux: 'in its day'. It is no longer groundbreaking, specifically when F5 to quicksave does nothing, and you get killed very quickly even on 'very easy' mode. The FPS angle is also annoying to anyone having played slightly more modern games of the same ilk. If you're looking for a good yet cheap FPS, go for the Fallout 3 GOTY instead - much more value for money, and without the frustratingly bad playability. That just shows you don't know what Fallout is either. General' 'Carter :It was one of the reviews on the package I bought. He gave it one star, so the minimum he could :). I thought it was just quite amusing, especially as it had 22 5 star reviews. I can give you a link if you want? General' 'Carter ::Here you go. Sorry, I was mistaken though, it was Planescape Torment that has the 22 5 stars... I applied for like the sixth job I've come across today, so hopefully, I'll get it and can buy these games and films we've been discussing ;). Have you played Mafia? General' 'Carter ::It seems odd that he has even played it looking at this http://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/pdp/profile/A3VWB0GB0P4M2S/ref=cm_cr_pr_pdp. Very odd... General' 'Carter :::I meant the first :). I thought it was good. It's more about the storyline and driving than GTA, it reminds me of the Godfather III to an extent, and provides plenty to think about as you go along. GTA just essentially says that crime pays, but your friends will die in the process, with no deep messages. Still not bad, but Mafia is a good game in my opinion. General' 'Carter Question Since I'm planning to moving Barret's fullbody picture to his gallery section and replacing it with a bust shot later, should I get a similiar shot of Fedorova? I realize the policy is to present a good quality images, but I think an in-game shot would be better suited rather than her cgi shot that's currently in the infobox. Check back on my page with your thoughts on this. -S- 01:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, I'll have Barrett's up as soon as I'll get back to that point. I'll take a full-body picture of Fedorova for her gallery too if I manage. Kind of like as apears during boss battle here and there theme going with all three Tyrants. Maybe Zhao Yun Ru at Panchaea too. -S- 01:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I try my best, despite my slightly outdated hardware that I have to work with. -S- 01:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) further articles (IW factions) that need Prima quotes removed/merged DX2 (factions this time, I was rechecking pages for Prima quotes)- Knights Templar (middle of that page), Order Church, WTO, Tarsus Academy, and Omar they all have direct Prima IW quotes I put. Also SSC, Mako Ballistics, ApostleCorp, VersaLife, and Illuminati have Prima IW quotes that I put in them, but I can swear some of those description (ie Mako one) are exact from game loading screens, but I don't know for sure if it is true for all of 5 of those latter factions. i THINK that should be it for that Prima quote issue. By the way, wondering if you can change Soft_key article into Softkey (1 word), I made a mistake starting it when I saw some place that had soft key in 2 words, but I think 1 word is the official word for softkey. Also, pages need to be split and made for a couple miscellaneous IW items (probably along with their offical name in IW), something like- Energy cell (DX2), Biomod canisters (DX2), and Black market biomod canisters (DX2) since they are currently merged with original DX items --Augmentation canister and Bioelectric_cell_(DX), along with their pics I put in those original pages. Might be more to that list, not sure. And one last thing, I propose something a tad radical, just an idea I have. All DX2 acronym should be changed to DXIW and DX3 to DXHR or something similar? Just a thought that could help in long term I'm suggesting. And I added easy links to my post in the Exact Quote section on your talk page, you might want to re-read it. Eddo36 05:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oui, je suis là ^ ^ Mais pas pour longtemps Ironintheskin 15:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Combat rifle Could you unlock that page for edits? It desperately needs updates. Thanks. -S- 15:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Vault Ausir has finalised the moderator role, so do you think I should apply? What should I include? General' 'Carter :Thanks Itachou :). I'll probably do that tomorrow now (I still haven't done my essays...) or later tonight. Thanks for your time and can I link you to it at some point? General' 'Carter ::http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Moderator_Request_-_GuardianOfTheWastes#Poll. Don't be too harsh ;). General' 'Carter :::Thanks a lot Itachou :). I hope it will continue this way :). Even Jspoel was very nice... Also, just a note, but I go back to sixth form tomorrow, but I'll try not to let it impact things too much ;). General' 'Carter re: on cut content It that message, when you wrote on my talk page- "canon or not for cut content is not taken into account here", I wasn't sure what "here" you meant, but I see now you meant those pages. I know that unmentioned-ingame cut content could exist in the DX universe, but nothing does confirm they exist (just like anything else, like sharks with laser on head, austin powers reference), just thought that cut content page was created just for purpose of all that non-confirmed things. My 2 cents. Eddo36 21:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) add weapons to technology category? Mentioned earlier on a weapon talk page, should weapons (and some game items) be added to Technology category? Weapons are a technology, as well as game items. And also, I have more cut content weapon pictures from IW Prima eguide, want me to upload them for you? About 5 more give or take. Eddo36 07:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add the higher-tech ones in DX and DX2 to technology category, and leave the ridiculously low-tech ones out (crowbar, sword, throwing knives). I haven't played HR yet so I won't touch that game section. EDIT- well coming to think of it, it does take high smithing skill technology to make good sword and throwing knives, so I'll add those 2 to tech, but crowbar wasn't even designed as a weapon so I won't add it to technology. Eddo36 08:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll undo them. Eddo36 08:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, description are supposed to be brief, anyways, and background more comprehensive. Think a "personality & traits" or "powers & abilities" section be added for characters in addition to background? Like in Star Wars Wiki. idk wild idea. Eddo36 10:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) More cut content weapons I'll upload them for you, it's only 3 pics. Assault gun cutIW.jpg 10 guage shotgun cut.jpg 7.62 sniper rifle CUT.jpg Eddo36 11:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Peps ammo It's "P.E.P.S Energy Pack" Also, I was planning on dividing the ammo pages between games, like having Ammunition (DX1), DX2 and DX3. Kinda like with augments. It would follow the current ammo page format, with in-game descriptions, rather than having every game's ammo on single page. Thoughts? -S- 15:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Typhoon's got simply Typhoon Ammo. And the other is Stun Gun Darts -S- 15:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) .416 Plusiers type des balles de ce calibre existent: .416 Barrett .416 Remington Magnum .416 Rigby .416 Ruger .416 Weatherby Magnum A part la balle de .416 Barrett qui date de 2005 et le .416 Weatherby Magnum, les autres modèle de balles datent du 19ème siècle !!! Dans l'artbook de l'édition augmentée, on voit clairement la balle à côté de la boîte, la balle est pointue, seul le .416 Barrett et une version du Weatherby Magnum sont a tête pointue et fait pour le tire de précision, les 2 autres modèle de .416 sont faite pour la chasse au gros gibier et à tête ronde, sacrifiant la portée et perforation. Mais il vaut mieux mette simplement " .416" pour ne pas faire de pub sur la firme Barrett ou Weatherby Pour le fusil de combat FR-27, j'ai volontairement fait une correction, les balles de .303 anglaises http://www.new-kynoch.apt-sites.com/cartridges%20named/303%20British.jpg ne sont plus utilisée depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle feraient en 2027. D'ailleurs sur les concept art, on voit clairement que Eidos Montréal à inventé un nouveau type de projectile avec des petites ailettes et des douilles spéciales http://media.giantbomb.com/uploads/10/106413/1651925-1352dxhr_conceptart_combat_rifle.jpg , qui n'ont plus rien avoir avec le .303 (a part le diamètre du projectile) Voilà ^^ --Ironintheskin 15:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Pour le .416 laisse quand même aussi la désignation métrique pour les Européen, ils disent aussi sur la boîte de munitions :"Made in USA" :.416 Caliber" (10,6mm) :"142 grains" (ou 9,2 grammes) assez léger pour ce genre de munition :"Match Grade" (spécial précision) :Enfin pour le .303, je pense quand même qu'il faut bien cerner la différence entre le projectile empenné de 2027 et la vieille balle Anglaise. Le monde de Deus Ex est certes différent du notre à quelques détails près mais dans le domaines des projectiles, je pense qu'il n'y a pas eu de divergence, DX est très réaliste à ce niveau là. Ironintheskin 15:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon images I remember reading in one of the talk pages that someone recommended making all DX3 weapon images appearing at the top of the page as side-profiles with transparent background, and moving the current ones to the gallery. I agree with this since it's the way most other weapons in other two games pages are displayed, and could do this, since I have the files. What do you think? -S- 17:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Human Revolution chapter images So, I've just got my hands on hi-res images of all 15 chapters, displayed during loading screen. I thought of including them for the missions, but seeing as there are more missions than images, and I don't want to break the current scheme, I dunno what to do with them. Any suggestions? You can check how they look in the images page. -S- 21:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Image policy Me again, I'd forgotten how much I love essays ;). May I go through the image policy and make corrections please? I don't want to offend you, but it needs doing. General' 'Carter Just checking about "the giveaway" Since I didn't see any post regarding that, this is just to check whether everything is OK regarding that event. -- 06:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Dragons Tooth Sword Oh my mistake, I thought they were the same judging by inventory description in IW. Anyways, the Dragon Tooth Sword in IW doesn't have the 's after "Dragon" like it did in original Deus Ex, at least I don't think. Eddo36 08:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Midnight Sun check out the article that starts with "And You Thought We Had It Tough", it goes into detail of the Chinese gang wars, the sensors, and why they use swords. Eddo36 09:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) And on the mass production of Dragon Tooth, I think Alex Jacobson was the one obsessed with it (or could be Jaime Reyes), not just Tong. Eddo36 09:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC)